The Knight King (Live Action Style)
Live Action's movie-spoof of 1994 disney film "The Lion King" Cast * Infant Simba- Infant Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith) * Young Simba - Ben (Man of the House) * Teenage Simba - Marshall Stouffer (Wild America) * Adult Simba - William Thatcher (A Knight's Tale) * Young Nala - Kat Harvey (Casper; 1995) * Adult Nala - Jocelyn (A Knight's Tale)/Caitlin (Roar) * Timon - Pippin (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Pumbaa - Merry (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Mufasa - Aragorn (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Sarabi - Arwen (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Scar - King Miraz (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Shenzi - The Queen (Snow White and the Huntsman) * Banzai - Narzug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Ed - Gollum (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * The Hyenas - Orcs and Goblins (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Rafiki - Gandalf (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Zazu - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014) * Sarafina - Eowyn (The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2002-2003) * Infant Kiara - Infant Snow White (Snow White and the Huntsman) * Stampede - Wargs (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) Scenes * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 2 - Aragorn and Miraz's Conversation * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 3 - Marshall Stouffer's First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 4 - Marshall's Pouncing Lesson * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 5 - Marshall and Miraz's Conversation/Inviting Kat Harvey * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King” * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 7 - Marshall & Kat Arrive At the Elephant Graveyard * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 8 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Including The Queen, Narzug & Gollum * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 9 - At the Elephant Graveyard - Aragorn to the Rescue * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 10 - Kings of the Past * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 11 - "Be Prepared" * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 12 - The Stampede/Aragorn's Death/Marshall Runs Away * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 13 - Miraz Takes Over * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 14 - Meet Merry and Pippin * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 15 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 16 - Bilbo and Miraz's Conversation * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 17 - Relax Under The Stars/He's Alive? * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 18 - jocelyn Chased Merry/The Reunion * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 19 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 20 - William Thatcher and jocelyn's Argument/Meet Gandalf/Aragorn’s Ghost * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 21 - The King has Returned/Merry and Pippin's Distraction * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 22 - William Confronts Miraz/William Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 23 - William vs. Miraz/Miraz's Death/Happy Ending * The Knight King (Live Action Style) part 24 - End Credits Trivia * The choice of Marshall Stouffer as Young Simba is an actor reference, since both are played by Jonathan Taylor Thomas. * The Knight King (Live Action Style) Trailer Trailer/Transcripts Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Live Action Category:Real Live Action Spoofs Category:Real Live Action